


Marry Me?

by ikissedalice



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 09:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikissedalice/pseuds/ikissedalice
Summary: It’s in that very moment that it finally dawns on Kara. She can’t ever imagine life without Lena in it. They’ve been dating for slightly over a year now, with their lives revolving around each other. It’s unlike anything Kara’s ever known and she doesn’t ever want it to end. So, after months of watching Alex with Kelly and Clark with Lois, she realises that there’s only one thing left to do.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 194





	Marry Me?

It’s a rainy autumn day when she looks up from the article she’s currently drafting and over at Lena, her girlfriend, who’s nestled up at the other end of the couch with her reading glasses on, hair pulled into a loose bun and a warm cup of pumpkin spiced latte beside her while going over a report of L-Corp’s investors. And Lena just looks so soft. It’s in that very moment that it finally dawns on Kara. She can’t ever imagine life without Lena in it. They’ve been dating for slightly over a year now, with their lives revolving around each other. It’s unlike anything Kara’s ever known and she doesn’t ever want it to end. So, after months of watching Alex with Kelly and Clark with Lois, she realises that there’s only one thing left to do.

The next morning, she ropes Alex in ring shopping with her.

“Guess you finally realised it was time for you and little Luthor to tie the knot huh?” 

“Yeah, it’s just...you know. It’s the feeling that I get whenever I’m around her. Whether it’s the millions of tiny butterflies in my stomach or the way my heart feels like it’s about to beat out of my chest. Despite how long I know I’ve loved her, that feeling about Lena never goes away.” Kara says as she nervously fumbles with her fingers.

“You’re in real deep lil sis. And anyone should be able to tell, she makes you happier than I’ve ever seen,” Alex replies as they come to a stop at the entrance of the jewellery store.

As the enter the store, Kara’s attention is immediately captured by a simple yet gorgeous ring. It’s a thin silver band, with stunning emerald set in the middle of it. 

**_It’s the same shade as Lena’s eyes_**, is all Kara can think.

It’s a magnificent shade of green, an exact replica of the colour in Lena’s eyes. It was more than perfect. 

“That’s really is an amazing ring,” Alex came up from behind her and began to admire the ring too. Kara motions for the sales clark and gestures to the ring, “I’ll take this one please.”

As the lady began to box the ring up, Alex turned to face Kara, “So, any ideas on how you’re going to ask her yet?” 

“About that...I do have an idea, but I’m not sure if you’re going to like it,” Leaning over slightly, Kara cupped a hand over Alex’s ear and whispered her plan.

“You want to what?!” Alex spluttered, the look of utter shock and disbelief that currently adorned Alex’s face was priceless. “See, that’s why I didn’t want to tell you! I knew that this was going to be your reaction!” Kara whined as she watched her sister’s reaction to her plan.

“Hey hey, I didn’t say that you couldn’t do it,” Alex raised her hands up in surrender. “Just promise me that you’ll be careful alright?” 

“Yeah yeah I know. I promise. Owww!” Kara rolled her eyes, which ended up earning her a punch on the arm from Alex. “You’re bulletproof and overreacting.”

A puff of annoyance escaped from Kara. Grabbing her by the shoulders, Alex looked at her dead in the eye, “You can do this. I know you can.” Taking a deep breath, Kara nodded, “I can do this.”

“Now, go get your girl.”

  
  
  


Before she set her plan in motion, Kara fired off a quick text to her soon-to-be-fiance-provided-Lena-says-yes. 

**Kara 1:43pm: Hey**

**Lena 1:44pm: Well hello to you too**

**Kara 1:44pm: Are you busy right now? I have something I need to ask you.**

**Lena 1:45pm: I’ll always have time for you Kara**

**Kara 1:46pm: Great! I’ll be there at L-Corp in 15 minutes?**

With the thought of her girlfriend coming by to visit, Lena’s mood was significantly improved. And as she turned her focus back onto the pile of paper sitting on her desk, a small smile could be seen resting on her once expressionless face. 

_Lena 1:46pm: You can drop by anytime darling. I’ll see you then_

Kara had stopped in mid-flight and a wide grin was set on her face as she read Lena’s last text to her. Part one of her plan was completed, now it was time for part two. And this part had to be completed all by herself. 

An anxious fifteen minutes later, Kara found herself clad in her Supergirl costume as she landed softly on Lena’s balcony at L-Corp so as to not alert her. Sliding the balcony door open, Kara caught sight of her girlfriend typing away furiously at her keyboard. That explained why she didn’t hear the sound of the door opening.

“Someones’ certainly busy.” 

Startled by the sound of Kara voice, Lena jumped slightly in her chair. “Kara! Has it been fifteen minutes already?” She immediately got to her feet and made her way over to Kara, the clicking sound of her Louboutins against the marble tiles resounding throughout her office. 

In a matter of seconds, Lena found herself being swept up in Kara’s warm embrace that she’d grown to love over the past years. First as Kara’s best friend, and now as her girlfriend. What Lena didn’t know though, was that that was all about to change. 

  
  


“You said you had something to ask me?” Lena asked when the pair finally broke apart.

“I did. But first, you’re going to have to put this on.” Kara produced a blindfold from out of nowhere. Lena’s questioning gaze travelled between the blindfold and Kara respectively. It wasn’t until Kara pleaded with Lena that she finally relented and allowed the blindfold to be tie around her. 

“Okay now, grab my hand and follow me. I promise I won’t ever let anything happen to you.” And that was a promise Kara intended on keeping for the rest of her life. As she felt Lena's grasp on her hand tighten, Kara gently squeezed it back reassuringly and she felt Lena relax.

When the pair reached the balcony, Kara checked her back pocket just to be sure that the little black box was there. And it was. So, with only one thing left to do, Kara turned Lena facing her and placed both Lena's hands into hers.

Taking a deep breath, Kara began.

_"Lena,_

_I remember the day we met. Here, in your office, after the Venture launch. And I know that the sabotage was a bad thing, but when I'm reminded that if it didn't happen, I never would've met you."_

A chuckle escaped Lena's maroon lips at Kara's words, leading to tiny fireworks being set off in Kara's heart.

_"And I still remember our first words to each other. I remember being so nervous yet crazy excited to meet the Lena Luthor. I had so many questions prepared. Yet the moment our eyes met, it was like time came to a standstill. _

_And Supergirl was there too. Those were my first words to you. To which you raised your eyebrow at and replied-"_

"And who are you exactly?" Lena whispered under her breath, words meant solely for Kara's ears. At she does hear it, giving Kara the courage to continue.

_"When we met three years ago, never in my wildest dreams could I have imagined standing here today, as the Lena Luthor's girlfriend. But I want you to know that to me? You're not just Lena Luthor, you're the most brilliant, loving, smart, kind and pretty woman in the world. Others may not see it, but I do."_

Pausing for a moment, Kara shifted them until her back was facing the edge of the balcony and Lena was standing infront of her. Once they were in this position, Kara began to continue.

_"You're my favourite person in the whole entire galaxy and beyond. And it's just that. That simple. Because if there's one thing that I've been sure of my entire life, it's you. It's always been you. And I want you by my side for the rest of it."_

Taking a deep breath for what she was about to do next, Kara precariously got down on one knee and opened the tiny box. 

"You can take off the blindfold now Lee." 

The second the blindfold was off, Kara could see the tears that sat on the brink of Lena's eyes made their presence known by their sheer shine. Lena let out a small gasp at the sight that stood before her. 

There was Kara on one knee, nervously fiddling with an emerald ring nestled in the soft velvet of the case. And while that was an amazing view, the real sight to behold was the sky above them.

Because right smack in the middle of the sky were two huge words formed out of clouds. 

MARRY ME?

_"I know that you've already seen the question, but I'm going to have to ask you again. You make me the happiest woman in the world Lee, and if it's anyone I know who deserves a happy ending the most, it's you. Lena Kieran Luthor, will you marry me? _

Lena allowed a strangled sob astray as she took in the situation before her. Nodding her head vigorously, she had barely managed to choke out the words, "Yes I'll marry you" before she was enveloped by Kara in one of the fiercest hugs Kara she'd been given. 

And as Kara gently slipped the band onto Lena's ring finger, they could not have been happier.

_Because before Kara, Lena didn't believe in soulmates, nor in destiny. And she still doesn't believe in much. But she believes in Kara Zor-El, and that's all she needs._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  



End file.
